


Black Rain

by Shadowofdarkness22



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Frisk (Undertale), All aboard the Feels train, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Bad Puns, Badass Frisk (Undertale), Cyberpunk, Darksynth, Determination (Undertale), Eventual Happy Ending, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Frisk flirts with everyone because its funny, Gender-Neutral Frisk (Undertale), Horror, Humor, Magical Tattoo Health Bar, Male Chara (Undertale), Multi, Slow Burn, Soulmates, Undertale Pacifist Route, soul hacking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-13 07:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16888416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowofdarkness22/pseuds/Shadowofdarkness22
Summary: For years, Humans have been plagued with what they call the Black Rain. A dark rain that slowly kills anyone that it touches in the most painful way. The only way for anyone to survive is if they augment their body and become less than human. Frisk decides to leave Ebott City and risk climbing the famous mountain that is said to have been the cause of humanities misfortunes. What they discover below could change everything they thought they knew. All Frisk can do now, is stay determined.





	1. Once Upon a Time

**Author's Note:**

> What inspired this? Music actually. Please go and give this artist love. For some reason their [synthwave](https://soundcloud.com/mrmcnoggin/sets/stay-determined-an-undertale) isn't as popular as it should be! Also it'll really help set the mood for this fanfic. Also please check out their [YouTube Channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCoIIsEw6x0Fj0UEMvUR3H8Q/videos)
> 
> Please enjoy my version of Cyberpunktale. I worked my butt off to make this happen. I really hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> Song to fit chapter: [Once Upon a Time](https://youtu.be/OEhW_k9nzeU)

 

_Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth:_

_Humans and Monsters._

_One day, war broke out between the two races._

_After a long battle, the humans were victorious. They sealed the monsters underground with a magic spell._

_However…_

_In retaliation, the Monsters cast their own spell to curse the humans before retreating underground._

_Years later, the spell released a black cloud that now forever blocks the sun._

_‘Black Rain’ pours, sending down all the hatred for humanity with it and dooming humans to a slow and painful death called the ‘Black Rain Sickness’._

_The only way to survive is by changing their bodies to be less than ‘human’._

_What is ‘human’ anymore?_

_The year is 208X_

_Legends say that only Monsters hold the cure to the ‘Black Rain’, but any human that dares climb Mt. Ebott never returns._

_There is no hope._

_The sun will never shine again._


	2. Mt. Ebott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok here's the first chapter!
> 
> I do hope you all enjoy! I don't have a track for this one. I literally just listened to rain sounds haha. 
> 
> [Frisk's Outfit](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/21/60/f5/2160f5e857861e8a41e93e000bfc17b4--apocalypse-fashion-post-apocalypse.jpg) I think its a pretty neutral outfit. Fits well.
> 
> Edited: 12/16/2018

There was a city just along the base of the famous Mt. Ebott called Ebott City. In the history books, the city would become known as the place where monsters were finally sealed off from the rest of the world. It was supposed to be humanity's greatest achievement but instead, it became humanity's doom. Above the tall city lay dark black clouds that blocked the sun from ever reaching them, and with it, a cursed black rain that would come pouring down with a vengeance every so often.

The Black Rain was not like any regular rain that they still get, it was black in color and the texture was very similar to what could be described as a black slime. It was slick like oil and it stuck to human skin. Even worse, is that if a human did get it on their skin, it would spread across the human body until it practically consumed the human. They would then become nothing more than a body with black blood leaking from their eyes and mouth with a permanent tortured expression on their face. 

If a human was lucky enough not to die from the black rain touching skin itself, there was still a possibility that the human could still get sick, but this time instead of the slime over taking their body from the outside, it would take over from the inside. The only way to tell was if a human showed signs of ashen skin. It was when patches of grey or ashened colored skin slowly took over the entire body until the person was dead. This was recorded to be the slowest and most painful death of the Black Rain and if any person had to chose, they would chose the fast way to die over the slow and painful one. 

Black boots made their way across the many rain puddles that formed along the ally path. A lone figure, dressed head to toe in black, held up a simple red umbrella that stuck out in the dark city. When they reached the end of the alley to greet the main street, the neon light displaying advertisement for food to the right of them suddenly popped and snapped, the light fading out. Frisk flinched at the sound, but continued on down the main road, determined to get to their destination in mind as quickly as possible. 

A automated car passed by and it hit a large puddle that it splashed out towards Frisk who quickly moved their umbrella out to shield themselves from the onslaught of water. Glaring as the car passed by, Frisk noticed just how high-end the car looked. This was the kind of car that you never see down here in the slums of the city, but up above in the skyscraper buildings that were tall enough to almost touch the sky itself. They were built by those rich enough to spend all their money to escape the black rain and hide out until the day that either everyone died, or there was finally a cure. But it was all just fear that made them do that. After all, the Black Rain didn’t care how rich a person was. Just that they were a person; if they were even a person anymore. 

“Hey Frisk, you shoppin’ late?” a man asked from their left, causing them to look over as he waved at them and smiled from his shop window. The whole right half of his body including his face was augmented and upgraded to a more enhanced look. Which by advertising standards, means that he was less than human and more like a robot. He told them the reason once, said that when he was a teenager that he caught the worst part of the Black Rain sickness and it was slowly spreading on the right half of his body. The shop owner said that while there was no cure for the sickness, getting enhancements and cutting out the parts of your body that had the illness would be the best case scenario to surviving for a long time and for many people it worked. 

Others… Well.

Frisk didn’t want to think about those who went insane because of their augments failing. 

Politely nodding, Frisk mentioned they had a few errands to run before they went home. The man seemed to nod at this, before motioning Frisk over. “Well, make sure you head back home before the black rain hits. It hasn’t fallen in awhile. Usually it comes pouring down every three days, but this is the first time that it hasn’t fallen right on the dot. So everyone is a bit on edge.” He then handed Frisk a chocolate bar which Frisk tried to refuse. They didn’t really like chocolate. “No I insist, it's alright. I have way too many and you’ve helped me out more times then I can count. Just promise me that you’ll get home safely? There are people that care about you.” 

The image of two people’s bodies flashed into Frisk’s mind, each of them pooling black blood all over the tiled floor, a blood curdling scream ripping from their throat as one of them reached out, their faces covered in so much blood, calling for help--Frisk shakily took the chocolate bar and muttered a small thanks before walking off, faster than before. 

There wasn’t a home for them. Not anymore. 

According to legends, people say that Monsters were the ones to curse humanity with the Black Rain. All Frisk really understood about the legend, was that humans doomed themselves. They were the ones that sealed monsters in the first place. So if Monster did curse them, then it was the perfect payback. Yet, they glanced back at Ebott City, a place that was their home, and knew that this curse went on for far too long. Frisk wasn’t sure what to do, only that they had to try something. There was nothing left for them in the city, and while leaving the city to climb Mt. Ebott was suicide, Frisk wasn’t going to stay there and wait for the sickness to take them. Perhaps there was a clue left behind, if the legends were true, then maybe Frisk could do  _ something _ to stop this curse. 

As they climbed the mountain, it got harder to see. The winds were also rougher and it didn’t take long for the umbrella Frisk had to fly off into the harsh winds. They covered their face, hearing the sound of booming thunder as they forced themselves to climb the path. Then the warning came, the crackling sound of thunder before a deep sound reverberated out like a low hum. Frisk gasped. The Black Rain! It was starting! 

Fueled by adrenaline, Frisk ran blindly in the dark, hoping that somewhere up the mountain was a cave of some sort where they could take shelter until the Black Rain stopped. A flash of light lit up their path and Frisk could see that there was something that looked like it could be potential shelter up ahead. They bolted towards it but not before feeling their foot catch onto something, twisting their ankle painfully and sending them spiraling down, down further than they thought they would fall into the darkness below. 

_ No! No!  _ Frisk thought as they blindly reached out to grab anything in their fall.  _ I can’t die here! I can’t! _

All that was heard was the sound of their body hitting the ground, and then, there was silence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will feature the Ruins! What awaits Frisk in the Underground? Whats different? We shall see!


	3. The Ruins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Holidays everyone!!
> 
> I worked my butt off to get this chapter written. I hope you guys enjoy it. I haven't written a long chapter like this in years...
> 
> Guess long chapters are gonna be a thing now. Maybe. Hopefully. *sweat*
> 
> Also thank you SO SO much for my lovely Betas:  
> [CalypsoStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalypsoStar)  
> she's been so helpful like omg. I would have a hot mess of a chapter if it wasn't for her!!!  
> And also [Fanficismything](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanficismything)  
> My best friend for life. Who has been so proud of my long ass chapter. Thank you. I learn from the best. <3 
> 
> Music to fit Chapter:
> 
> [Ruins](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tUvFFW9-NFg)  
> [You Can Always Come Home](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mgjke6gusAM&t=53s)  
> The previous chapters were also edited and corrected to make more sense, if anyone wanted to re-read them. *thumbs up*

Darkness. There was only darkness.

The endless void Frisk found themselves floating through with no direction in mind. There was something here though. They could feel it. Something that reached out in the darkness and tugged on Frisk, forcing them further down into its embrace. A pressure formed on Frisk’s chest and it became harder to breathe. They struggled, wanting nothing more than to go back to the aimless floating, but the darkness persisted, wrapping itself further around Frisk and refusing to let go. Frisk opened their mouth to scream, their hand reached out, trying to grasp for something--anything at all. A dim light appeared as if answering their call and Frisk reached for it until their fingertips brushed against the light. The light suddenly shot forward and wrapped itself around Frisk, causing the darkness to back off and the pressure to cease. The light became brighter and shot Frisk upwards so fast that all they could do was--

Frisk gasped awake, their whole body shaking with shock until the nerves finally caught up with their brain and explained that: No. They weren’t hurt. They were fine. Frisk let out a shaky breath, reaching up and holding their head as it throbbed painfully. When they managed to collect themselves, Frisk looked around to see just where they were. It wasn’t any place they recognized. To them, it looked like there were inside a face, but the only opening was the one that was further ahead. So how did they…? Frisk glanced up, and while they only saw darkness, they could faintly hear the sound of the wind howling. So they _did_ fall. But how did they survive?

Glancing down, Frisk finally realized that they were seated upon a bed of yellow flowers. Frisk reached out curiously and touched the petals of one of them, inhaling in surprise when they felt how soft it was. They were _real_ flowers! Frisk hadn’t seen real flowers before. Back home, all the flowers they ever saw were pictures of ones that used to grow around the city. But ever since the sun was cut out, all plant life died, and it was extremely rare to find anything that was still alive. Without a second thought, Frisk reached out to pick a flower to take with them, but not before a single drop of black liquid fell on one of the petals. Realizing what it was, Frisk immediately scrambled off the flowerbed in panic and rushed to the next room without looking back.

Their right ankle screamed in pain once the panic settled and they were safely in the next room. Frisk hissed and remembered that running blindly in the mountain was what caused the pain in the first place. When they came across another patch of green grass, Frisk noticed a single yellow flower sitting in the middle by itself. It was strange compared to the pile of flowers in the previous room, but Frisk decided it wasn’t important enough to worry about. Frisk moved to walk past it, but as soon as they took a single step, the lone yellow flower suddenly shifted, causing Frisk to jump in surprise and fall back.

“Oh! Did I scare you? My bad.” the flower said. Frisk stared in disbelief. The _flower_ talked! The yellow flower shifted until it was facing Frisk fully, its center was a face, smiling in such a friendly cartoonish way. Frisk wondered if maybe they hit their head too hard. “Howdy! I’m Flowey! Flowey the Flower! You’re new to the Underground, aren’tcha?” Frisk wasn’t sure if that was a rhetorical question or not, because they still couldn’t wrap their head around the fact that the flower was talking-- wait. Underground? “Ooh, you aren’t much for words aren’t you?”

Frisk finally sat up completely, curious in what the talking flower had to say. If they were imagining all this, then Frisk may as well go with it and see where it landed them. “Sorry, you said Underground? Like… below the surface?” Frisk asked softly. Flowey nodded.

“Of course! A human hasn’t fallen down here in well… Wow, a _long_ time! But don’t worry, with me around you won’t have to worry about anything anymore. Not even other Monsters!” Well, that was kind of Flowey to offer to help them. Frisk was indeed confused, and if this was a place where Monsters were sealed, then perhaps Frisk might really be able to find answers about the Black Rain. Especially if a Monster was kind enough to help them. They stood and nodded to Flowey.

“Alright Flowey, can you help me then?”

“Of course! But first, let me teach you the basics of this place before we continue ahead! After all, once we head inside there are plenty of dangerous things!” Fair enough. Frisk nodded. They suddenly felt a pressure on their chest and gasped in surprise when everything around them went dark for a second, before revealing a red heart floating in front of them. What? “Oh. Wow. You have a full SOUL! That means you're really **_special_ **.” Flowey’s expression shifted, and though he tried to hide it, Frisk could see there was something malicious behind that smile.

Suddenly they weren’t so sure about any of this.

“Your SOUL has the ability to do a lot of things here in the Underground, but every SOUL is unique and each has its own set of skills. Very similar to Monsters of course! Yours is quite weak right now, but with a lot of practice you can eventually use magical abilities.”

“Wait, I can use magic? But magic doesn’t exist,” Frisk said, causing Flowey to laugh.

“Perhaps not up there silly, but down here the rules change. When monster magic comes in contact with a human SOUL it’ll bring out a SOUL’s true energy. You will be able to adapt and survive all sorts of situations because well, humans are quite good at that!” Flowey seemed to find that amusing and laughed, before looking at Frisk and giving them a surprised look. Looking where Flowey was staring, Frisk noticed that their left wrist was glowing underneath their sleeve. They pulled up the fabric and saw a black bar was inked into their skin like a tattoo. The bar suddenly glowed yellow and Frisk watched in surprise as the yellow pixelated light slowly shaved off half of the black bar before stopping.

“Oh, forgive me! But it seems your HP is pretty low, let me help you with that before we continue!” Suddenly white pellets appeared behind Flowey and Frisk felt their instincts kick into overdrive, and they had the urge to run away. “These are Friendliness pellets! Oh, don’t worry they’re only going to _heal_ you. So just stand _still_ and take it all.” the pellets started coming towards Frisk.

“Um that's alright, I don’t need--” but before Frisk could move out of the way vines came out from the ground and wrapped around their legs causing them to stay where they were. Frisk struggled to move, but the vines only wrapped tighter in response, causing Frisk to cry out in pain as thorns dug into their legs. The yellow light shaved off a little more of the black box. Flowey started to laugh, his smile growing larger, revealing sharp teeth underneath.

“You **_IDIOT_ **. Did you really think I was just going to let an opportunity to get a full SOUL walk by me? As if!” White pellets came flying at Frisk and while they tried to defend themselves, the sharp pellets cut through their clothes and skin so easily. When one pellet did hit Frisk’s SOUL, a pain so unbearable rippled through Frisk that it was like being electrocuted and their nerves screamed. When it ended, Frisk could hardly stand and ended up on their knees, shaking. Their SOUL was beating rapidly and Frisk saw that their HP was only one point away from being zero.

“S-stop… please.” Frisk could only plead through the pain, their mind screaming for them to get up, to FIGHT, but Frisk couldn’t move. It hurt too much.

“As much as I love listening to humans beg for mercy, in this world, it's **KILL OR BE KILLED**.” Laughter echoed in the room and Frisk closed their eyes as more of those pellets appeared in the air. This couldn't be it. This wasn’t supposed to be how they died-- suddenly a scream sounded out and Frisk opened their eyes to see Flowey screaming as something attached itself to the back of Flowey’s head. It looked like an unnaturally large frog and even though Flowey was thrashing around trying to get it off, it looked like it wasn’t going to let go at any point in time. Frisk quickly stood, going to make their way over to the next room, this was their only chance to escape that damn flower and get out of here alive. “NO! GET OFF YOU STUPID FROGGIT!”

But… Frisk glanced back as some of Flowey’s petals were being ripped and torn off from the Froggit refusing to let go. Flowey cried out in pain and while he was trying to attack the Froggit with pellets, he was only going to end up hurting himself in the process. “Damnit,” Frisk muttered under their breath before going over and grabbing the Froggit, one hand covering its big eyes, causing the Froggit to release Flowey in surprise which Frisk took the opportunity to pull the Froggit away from the evil flower. Frisk fell back as the Froggit began to struggle in their hold and, without warning, it jumped out of their arms and knocked right into Frisk’s nose causing Frisk to yelp in pain.

The Froggit landed a little aways and looked right at Frisk with its beady black eyes. It really did look like a large frog and yet… there was something off about it. One of the Froggit’s eyes had a red glow to it and Frisk realized that it was augmented. Just like when humans had to replace their bodies with machine parts to stop the sickness from spreading. But why would Monsters need to-- suddenly white pellets rained down on the Froggit and the Monster flinched in pain before falling over and turning into dust. Frisk stared in shock before looking over at Flowey who looked like he had seen far better days.

“Ugh, why are they suddenly so aggressive?!” he growled before noticing that Frisk was staring at him. He glared. “What?! Don’t think that just because you helped me I’m going to spare you!” More white pellets appeared in the air, and Flowey started to laugh.

“Oh come on!” Frisk exasperated and before they could even think about moving, a fireball appeared out of nowhere and hit Flowey, causing the flower to go flying off in the opposite direction.

“You poor miserable creature! How dare you attack a harmless innocent!” a woman’s voice said. Frisk looked over to see a tall goat-like monster walk out, her hands were covered in fire magic as she glared at Flowey who made an undignified noise and disappeared in the soil. She huffed, clearing her magic, before looking over at Frisk, her expression kind and soft. “I’m sorry about that, my child. My name is Toriel, I am the caretaker of these Ruins. Have no worry, I won’t harm you.” she held out out her hand to Frisk and for a moment they hesitated. Was this monster just like Flowey? Would she lead Frisk to danger as well? The monster didn’t seem to mind that Frisk didn’t take her hand right away– if anything Toriel only gave Frisk a patient smile and Frisk felt something familal about Toriel that reminded them so much of a mother. They took Toriel’s hand and the monster pulled, helping Frisk to their feet.

Pain shot through Frisk causing them to wince and Toriel’s expression grew worried. “Let me heal you, my child,” Toriel said, and just like that, the pain that Frisk felt disappeared as Toriel cast some sort of magic spell over them. “There you are, all better?” Frisk nodded, and Toriel seemed satisfied. “You look exhausted my child, let me help you through the Ruins and get you somewhere safe.” Without giving Frisk a chance to answer, Toriel took them by the hand and began leading them into the Ruins.

It was strange. Toriel talked about nonsensical things like how it was getting colder in the Ruins, or that the puzzles keep reactivating even though she’s disabled them many times. Frisk didn’t mind. Toriel was far nicer than Flowey and she certainly wasn’t trying to kill them. But… the way Toriel was acting made Frisk wonder why exactly she was treating them like her own child. Toriel must be very lonely down here. The thought made Frisk’s heart ache. “My child, I hate to do this, but I must leave you for a while to go take care of some things. You don’t mind staying here alone, do you?”

“Yeah. Don’t worry,Toriel, I’m old enough to be on my own. I should be fine.” Frisk said, giving Toriel a thumbs up and a small smile. Toriel stared at them for a moment, an emotion that Frisk couldn’t quite place appeared on her face before her expression warmed and she beamed.

“Oh silly me. You are an adult now aren’t you? Then I won’t have to worry too much.” Toriel then took something out of her pocket and handed it to Frisk who saw that it was an outdated cell phone. “Here, you left this behind last time you were here. Call me if you need anything.” Frisk blinked in confusion as Toriel walked away, humming to herself.

“That was… weird,” Frisk muttered before checking the phone. It was dead and looked like it hadn’t been used in years. They sighed and put the phone in their bag. Have they met Toriel before? … No. Frisk was sure they haven’t met until now. So why was Toriel acting like Frisk was someone they knew? Frisk shrugged, deciding to worry about it later and continued to explore the Ruins on their own. After all, who knew how long Toriel was going to take, and Frisk wasn’t the type to stand around and do nothing. Especially not when they finally had a chance to get some answers. When they saw Toriel next, they will have to ask her if she knew anything about the ‘Black Rain’ sickness.

Continuing on, Frisk took their time exploring the ruins. It was unlike Ebott City, where everything was infused with technology just so humans could survive. Everything here looked like it was ancient and had no influence by technology at all, and parts of it seemed like it was about to fall apart upon a single touch. They kneeled down to examine the random red leaves on the ground when the sound of something moving behind them caught Frisk’s attention. They turned quickly and saw the sight of a familiar yellow flower quickly popping back into the ground. “Hmmm…” Frisk narrowed their gaze and continued ahead, noticing different kinds of monsters lingering back, watching them. They saw familiar Froggits, but these ones didn’t have that augmented gaze like the one that attacked Flowey. These monsters also didn’t look interested in fighting either. In fact, they looked terrified that when Frisk looked at them, they immediately ran away. Frisk was fine with no fighting, they really didn’t want to have to deal with another Flowey incident, but they couldn’t help but wonder what was making these other monsters so afraid.

Frisk suddenly stopped in the middle of the next hall and huffed, crossing their arms. “I know you’re following me Flowey,” Frisk said, turning to look at the flower. Flowey didn’t pop back underground this time since he was well aware he was caught, but Frisk couldn’t help but notice they hadn’t recovered from their injuries yet. “What do you want?” Flowey seemed to grin at the question.

“I’m just … curious.”

“Curious about what?”

“Your SOUL. Duh. I haven’t seen a human fall that has a perfect human SOUL until you showed up. That's really got me questioning what the heck is going on up there on the surface.” Frisk sighed at this and turned around so they could just continue ahead.

“You don’t need to know.” Flowey was clearly following them. Frisk could hear the sound of him popping in and out of the dirt.

“Oh, but I _do_. It's not every day you get to find something new down here. “ Frisk didn’t answer but glanced back to see that Flowey was keeping his distance. Perhaps Toriel and the Froggit combined really did a number on him. “Come on, I can help you! I can still teach you about how the Underground works and in return all I want is some information.” Frisk stopped and Flowey stopped as well, his expression a smirk as Frisk seemed to think about something for a moment before turning to face him and snapping their fingers.

“Oh. I get it now.” Frisk declared before kneeling and leaning close to Flowey and staring at them with their neutral expression. Flowey leaned back, making a face as Frisk only peered closer.

“Get what? What the heck are you doing?!” Flowey said, starting to feel uncomfortable at his personal space being invaded.

“You want to **_flower_ ** me around because you're attracted to me. I’m usually not into plants, but I’d **_pick_ ** you out of all the others.” Frisk winked, and Flowey expression morphed into shock then disgust before settling on rage.

“ **_OH. MY. GOD. NO!!!_ **”

Frisk laughed as Flowey cursed loudly. It took a few minutes for Frisk to calm down and by then, Flowey looked mortified and wanted nothing more than to curl up and die. “God, you’re a terrible human being…” Flowey muttered and Frisk wiped their eyes, breathing out a sigh of relief. It felt good to laugh.

“Ok, but you really want to follow me around? For curiosity sake?” Frisk asked and Flowey rolled his eyes, nodding. Frisk pondered on this for a moment, staring Flowey down and debating. “And you won’t attack me or try to take my SOUL?” Their eyes gleamed dangerously and Flowey huffed.

“No. Unless you get killed then your SOUL is free game.” Frisk rolled their eyes.

“Alright fine. I’ll allow it.” Frisk held out their hand for Flowey to shake. Flowey debated for a moment before a vine appeared from the ground and wrapped around Frisk’s hand, shaking it. “We have a deal.” Frisk then pulled the vine and Flowey along with it.

“What the-- hey! You _idiot_! What are you doing?!” Flowey screamed in panic as he was suddenly pulled out from the ground.

“First of all, I have a name. It’s Frisk. Second, I think it would be easier to travel if you just stick with me,” Frisk said, as Flowey wrapped himself around Frisk’s arm and made a noise of displeasure from Frisk’s shoulder. Frisk chuckled and continued on, determined to see what the rest of the ruins were like.

...

Perhaps they should have paid more attention to the fact that these ruins were falling apart. That way, stepping on cracked flooring that broke underneath them wasn’t that surprising. Thankfully landing on a pile of leaves, Frisk spat out one leaf that got in their mouth and glared as Flowey laughed. “You dead yet?” he asked with a mocking tone and Frisk rolled their eyes.

“Not yet.”

* * *

  
Solving the puzzles in the Ruins wasn’t so difficult, but since Flowey kept making snide comments every so often, Frisk would find themselves distracted and mess up. This resulted in Flowey making fun of them even more and cackling like it was his plan all along, which irritated Frisk greatly. They started bickering back and forth, neither of them paying attention when a Froggit and Whimsalot decided to attack. Frisk gasped at the feeling of their SOUL coming out of their body and turned to face the aggressive monsters. Like the Froggit that attacked Flowey, both of these monsters also had some form of augmentation about them. The Froggit with his eye and the Whimsalot with their small wings. Frisk quickly dodged as they started to attack their SOUL.

“Hey Flowey, why is it that some monsters have enhancements, but the others don’t?” Flowey ducked as white flies shot overhead.

“Ugh. I don’t know! They just started appearing one day. And since they’re so aggressive and attack everything on sight, the other monsters hide and stay away.” That would explain why no other monster attacked Frisk while they were exploring. “Its weird, they didn’t use to be in the Ruins. Toriel’s pretty good about keeping things out and keeping things in, but these guys must have snuck in one day. Now the Ruins are turning into the rest of the Underground!”

Frisk dodged as the Whimsalot tried to bodyslam them. “You’ve been outside the Ruins?”

“Of course! I can go anywhere I please!” Flowey said exasperated, then sighed. “But … something happened out there and now it's safer to stay in the Ruins. At least… it _was_.” Frisk tripped during a dodge and cursed as they felt some health shave off. “Ugh, would you stop being an idiot and fight back? These monsters are so far gone, they can’t be saved.” Frisk groaned in frustration. Flowey’s commentary was starting to get on their nerves.

Still, Frisk didn’t want to fight despite how aggressive these monsters were. They’ve dealt with too much death and violence on the surface. Humans being so desperate to survive that they would do anything if it meant being alive for a little longer, even kill other people to steal their parts. “I don’t want to fight. There has to be another way,” Frisk said and Flowey groaned.

“You’re going to get yourself killed you know!” Frisk chuckled and dodged as a Whimsalot decided to try and body slam them again.

“I’m glad you secretly care.”

“I _don't_ care!” Flowey screamed and swatted some flies away from his face as Frisk jumped over the Froggit. This way they could have more room to move around since the monsters attacks were cornering them into the wall. One thing Frisk was noticing during their fight was that the monsters were just attacking aimlessly. They were aiming for Frisk, but it was so aggressive that the attacks were overshot and would be easily missed. In fact, Frisk noticed that the Whimsalot was crying and shaking like it didn’t really want to fight, but it kept trying to hit Frisk with attacks anyway. Was it the augments that were forcing the monsters to attack?

“Are you seeing what I'm seeing Flowey?” Frisk asked, ideas forming in their mind with this new information.

“Yeah, so they’re being controlled, big deal! They’ll still try to kill you.” Flowey retorted, rolling his eyes. Frisk shook their head and stood their ground. Their SOUL glowed a bit brighter as Frisk began their plan. Suddenly, and without warning, Frisk pointed to the Froggit and winked, giving it a compliment. “You are a very handsome Froggit!” The Froggit stared in silence, not registering what Frisk was saying.

Everyone stood in a long awkward silence. No one was happy with this.

“... What the hell are you doing?” Flowey asked, staring at Frisk with a deadpan look. Frisk scratched the side of their face, clearly embarrassed.

“I was trying to get the Froggit to respond positively by distracting it with compliments?” Frisk let out a nervous laugh and Flowey facepalmed.

“Yes, great idea! Let’s just compliment our way through a fight. That’ll work. **_NOT_ **!” Frisk winced at Flowey’s screaming, but he was right. Complimenting wasn’t going to do anything here. It's not like this was a video game.  

There just _had_ to be another way, a way to get through to the monsters without violence. Suddenly, Frisk felt their soul respond in a way they haven’t felt before. Surprised, Frisk reached out to touch the heart but as soon as they made contact the heart suddenly glowed brightly, its form shifting and turning into pure red neon light. It wrapped around Frisk’s hand and spread up their body until it reached their eyes and Frisk gasped in surprise. The light faded and Frisk was standing there, covering their eyes.

“Frisk? Hey Frisk, what's happening? Where did your soul go?” Flowey asked, looking back and forth between Frisk and the Monsters. Frisk stayed silent for a second before letting their hands fall and slowly open their eyes. One red glowing cybernetic eye greeted Flowey and he backed up, completely surprised. “Frisk?” suddenly two small holographic daggers appeared in Frisk’s right hand. They threw it at the Froggit and Whimsalot, both monsters freezing on sight as the two daggers hit them perfectly, bringing out each of the monster’s souls. “Wha-- did you just--?” Flowey was speechless, but Frisk didn’t seem to notice his distress.

Red glowing threads appeared in thin air, connecting to the monsters souls and Frisk’s fingers. Both monsters remained frozen, as if in some form of stasis. Frisk’s right cybernetic eye glowed red and they felt themselves being pulled inside the souls of the monsters. Images of numbers and words of all kinds flashed by Frisk, and suddenly they found themselves standing in the void. In the center was the upside down heart, it was glowing softly, but it was wrapped in black tendrils. When Frisk got closer they noticed that the soul was cracking, and every time the tendril squeezed, the white color seemed to drain from the soul itself and turn slowly black.

Frisk reached out without thinking, knowing deep in their mind that they had the power to stop this. Whatever it was that was corrupting the monsters, they knew that with their Determination, they could purify it. But the second Frisk tried to use their newfound power to rid the corruption eating away at the soul, it lashed out, sticking its tendrils onto Frisk’s arm. A deep guttural sound that sounded like the slow grinding of metal echoed in Frisk’s mind as they struggled to get free. The sound only seemed to get louder and in desperation, Frisk summoned a neon red light in their left hand using the power of their soul and slashed the black tendril in half. The screeching that resulted was satisfying, but Frisk didn’t have time to enjoy the minor victory as the corruption became angry and started to attack Frisk in full force.

Even though Frisk fought off the darkness with the best of their ability, the tendrils still managed to wrap around Frisk and drag them back, away from the souls. Frisk struggled and the sound continued, the souls cracking further as the tendrils began to squeeze them even harder. “Let them go!” Frisk shouted and with a sudden burst of power, broke free from the binds and ran towards the souls. Their hand reached out, their determination building within their soul and shooting out towards the black mass. Red light burst through the tendrils defense and a within a second, a white bright light covered the entire room. Frisk fell back as the black mass began to crack and deteriorate, fading into dust as the room shook, falling apart and taking Frisk down with it--

“Frisk! Hey, Frisk wake up you idiot!” the sound of Flowey’s voice snapped Frisk out of their trance and they groaned, covering their head. “What the hell did you just do?! You literally just ripped the monsters souls out of their body and then just, put it back a second later?!?!” The event went differently then Frisk remembered, but they looked over at both the Froggit and Whimsalot who were standing there, perfectly fine.

“Ribbit. Ribbit. (Thank you human. You freed us.)” The Froggit said, their one eye no longer augmented. The Whimsalot’s wings weren’t augmented either. Did… did Frisk do that? Both monsters looked thankful and gave Frisk a nod before leaving. Frisk was just left standing there in both surprise and shock.

“FRISK!” Flowey shouted in Frisk’s ear causing them to wince and glare at Flowey. “Explain!” Flowey said, shaking back and forth obviously annoyed. Frisk sighed and shook their head.

“I don’t know… I just felt like I could fix it somehow. So I guess the easiest way to explain is that I… somehow went inside their souls and de-corrupted them from the influence of… whatever I just fought,” Frisk said, looking at their right hand when they felt a twinge of pain. They noticed a grey mark on their wrist. They rubbed at it thinking it was dirt, but the mark didn’t disappear. In fact, the mark looked to be slowly growing. The exact same way the yellow light lowered the bar of health on Frisk’s left wrist, except this time it was growing and turning Frisk’s skin grey. Frisk pulled down their sleeve to hide it from sight.

“So your determination can fight off its influence…” Flowey suddenly said, thinking hard about something, not noticing Frisk’s coverup.

“What influence?” they asked, trying to not think about the mark on their wrist.  

“Well, there is obviously something doing this to the monsters,” Flowey said, his voice sounding bitter. “But if you can fight off the influence, then maybe monsters down here might actually have a chance.” Frisk remained silent as Flowey talked. All they could think about was the reason they climbed Mt. Ebott in the first place. To find a cure for humanity’s curse that Monsters caused. But if monsters were suffering too… then what was Frisk supposed to do? Did they have to choose between humans and monsters?

Or could they save both?

“Hey your health got low, did you get hit?” Flowey asked, snapping Frisk out of their thoughts. They shook their head and Flowey seemed to understand. “Oh. I understand. I guess purifying monsters can’t come without some sort of sacrifice." Frisk picked at their sleeve.

“Yeah… I guess so.”

* * *

  
“Is… is that a ghost?” Frisk asked, confused at the sight of a lone white ghost lying on a pile of red leaves. It's not that Frisk didn’t believe in ghosts, it’s just… this wasn’t what they expected. Especially since the ghost appeared to be crying in the pile of leaves and muttering incoherent words into the pile.

“Ugh yes. Just fight it so he can get out of our way.” Flowey said, getting annoyed that Frisk had to go and help everything in sight. Frisk de-corrupted a few monsters on their way here, and while Frisk got faster with each battle, Flowey wondered if it really was worth it. After all, Frisk’s health shaved off a little each time.

“My fault… my fault…” the ghost repeated and Frisk kneeled down by the ghost, wanting to comfort them.

“What's wrong?” The ghost suddenly sat up, startled before looking at Frisk. Big white tears were falling from their eyes and fading away the second before they hit the ground.

“Oooooooooh. I'm sorry….I'm in your way. I just wanted to … cry in peace,” the ghost said, more tears were falling, making Frisk feel for him and want to cheer them up.

“Hey it's ok, you're not in my way. I just want to know why you’re crying,” Frisk said, giving the ghost the most reassuring smile they could. If anything that seemed to only make the ghost feel worse and tears started falling harder. “Oh no! I’m sorry!! I  wasn’t trying to--”

“I’m not feeling up to it right now. Sorry… Ooooooooh.” The ghost disappeared a second later and Frisk was left kneeling there in absolute disbelief and shock.

“Good job Frisk. You made him feel worse,” Flowey mocked from behind Frisk and they shot Flowey a glare.

“It wasn’t my intention, but now I feel bad…” Frisk sighed before getting up and heading to the next room where a large bare tree stood in the center with a large pile of red leaves at the bottom. “That must be where all the leaves came from,” Frisk said, but how did all the leaves end up in the rest of the Ruins?

“Oh my goodness! I completely lost track of time! I hope they didn’t get lost!” A familiar voice sounded from just around the tree. “Hm… is their phone dead?” Toriel walked around the tree, staring at her phone with a frown before looking up and noticing Frisk standing there. She blinked as she eyed the human up and down, noticing that they were covered in dirt and injuries and had Flowey wrapped on their left arm. Frisk waved sheepishly. “Oh my child, are you alright?” she immediately glared at Flowey who quickly hid behind Frisk’s head.

“I’m alright! Flowey’s with me, he didn’t hurt me, I just got into fights with other monsters that's all,” Frisk quickly explained so Flowey didn’t have to feel the wrath of this overprotective monster. Toriel didn’t look like she enjoyed the explanation and kept her eye on Flowey, giving him a stern look. Flowey just laughed nervously. Eventually, she relented and put her hands on Frisk’s shoulders, brushing off the dirt. “Well, let's get you inside so you can rest and heal up. I actually have a surprise for you as well,” Toriel said happily, leading Frisk inside the house that was right ahead.

The moment Frisk stepped inside, a sweet smell wafted into their senses causing Frisk’s stomach to growl loudly. Did Toriel cook something? Whatever it was it smelled amazing. “I wanted to surprise you, but you can already smell it, huh?” Toriel said with a chuckle as Frisk nodded eagerly. Flowey just looked around from Frisk’s shoulder, remaining silent. “Well, it’s going to be a while before its ready. Your room is just down the hall, first door on the left if you want to take a nap.” Suddenly the smell of something burning became apparent and Toriel gasped. “Um, you can find it yourself yes?!” she quickly ran down the other hall. Frisk couldn’t help but smile. Toriel really was like a doting mother. It was… nice.

Going down the hall like Toriel said, Frisk entered the first door and flipped on the light. The room was very similar to a child’s room, there was a bed, a dresser, and even a small toy box. Going through it Frisk saw all kinds of toys they never saw when growing up. Did there use to be kids here? Maybe Toriel’s? Sitting on the bed, Frisk touched Flowey so he can remove himself from their arm, but Frisk saw that Flowey was very quiet and didn’t respond right away.

“Did you need to sit in some soil?” Frisk asked, pulling their hand away. Flowey snapped out of their thoughts and looked at them.

“Eh, yeah. Being out of the ground this long is weird,” he said, but Frisk could tell that something else was bothering Flowey. They removed their scarf, folding it neatly and placing it on the dresser before pulling back their hoodie. Frisk then tied up their short light brown hair up into a tiny ponytail and straightened out their clothing before heading out of the room. The whole house was warm as Frisk made their way over to what looked like the living room. Toriel was seated upon a comfy chair, reading a book. She looked up when Frisk entered the room and smiled warmly.

“Did you need anything, my child?” Toriel asked gently.

“I need something for Flowey to sit in so he’s not uncomfortable,” Frisk said and Toriel looked at Flowey who quickly moved to hide behind Frisk.

“Hm. I might have something,” Toriel said and moved over to the corner of the room where a small pile of pots was seated. She grabbed one of them and brushed it off. “Will this do?” Toriel asked and Frisk looked at Flowey who only nodded. “Here you are then. You can keep it. I have plenty more sitting around.” Toriel said, satisfied before moving to sit back down on her chair. Frisk muttered a thanks before heading back outside and kneeling down so they could start collecting the dirt into the pot.

“Alright Flowey, what’s got you so upset that you aren’t making any side comments?” Frisk asked. Flowey scoffed.

“I’m not upset,” Flowey said, but his words didn’t have the same bite they usually do. Frisk stopped and looked at him, watching as he avoided their gaze.

“Its ok if you are, you know. If something is bothering you, you can tell me and I’ll do my best to help.” Flowey scoffed at that. “I mean it, Flowey. You haven’t tried to kill me again, and well, you’re actually helping me out here by tagging along. Being alone in an unfamiliar place is… well, it sucks. Even if you’re only with me for all the wrong reasons, I’m still glad that at least I have someone to take this journey with.” Flowey grew quiet at that before his eyes rolled as he looked at Frisk.

“You are too nice for your own good. You know that right?” Frisk only gave a thumbs up in response. Flowey sighed. “Fine. So I’ve been lying to you.”

“Well, that’s expected.”

“Hey! Do you want to hear this or not?!” Flowey growled, and Frisk held up their hands in surrender and motioned for Flowey to continue before continuing to dig in the dirt. “I don’t actually know why I’m in the Ruins. I just remember… waking up I guess and I found myself here. I wandered for a while, trying to understand where I was or who I was… because I couldn’t _remember_ anything. I couldn’t feel anything either. Emotions didn’t come easily to me, but I remember what they were like. So I guess I remember feeling scared... I remember I was trying to find someone…. But no matter how hard I tried to figure out what I was looking for it just escaped me!” Flowey made a frustrated sound before drooping.

“Eventually I just… gave up trying to find it, like I was slowly forgetting that part of me that was so desperate to find whatever it was that I was looking for. So I ended up outside the Ruins… and even out there nothing seemed right. Everything was different and with the lack of memories, I just became overwhelmed. But before I came back to the Ruins, I overheard some monsters talking about how Asgore held the key to saving Monsters by using human SOULS. Somehow that made me wonder if I can get a human SOUL and absorb it, would I remember who I was and be able to _feel_ again? But every human that fell down that same hole you came from all had something wrong with them. Their souls were incomplete and all… corrupted. They didn’t even look human. I didn’t kill them of course, so don’t give me that look. That doesn’t mean I didn’t try, but even if I didn’t kill them and they made it past the Ruins, they wouldn’t have survived out there. Incomplete human souls are worthless to Monsters.”

“...So is that why you’re so quiet?” Frisk said, placing Flowey in the pot where he shifted around to get comfortable.

“No… It’s… I don’t know. Something about this house just feels… familiar. It's been bothering me since we got here and I don’t like how it makes me… feel. Just… It’s stupid,” Flowey muttered as Frisk pulled the pot closer, hugging it tight against their chest.

“It's not stupid… even if you think you can’t feel, I know for a fact that you do have feelings. They’re probably just harder to reach. After all, if this place makes you feel something then, maybe this place was something to you before?” Frisk said, not sure how to comfort an obviously distressed amnesiac flower, but their words seem to do the trick and Flowey relaxed, looking as tired as Frisk felt.

“I guess so… but if it’s so important to me, why can’t I remember it?” Frisk wished they could answer that question, but they didn’t know.

“Let's go take a nap. I think we both could use some sleep to recover.” Frisk said, standing and heading inside.

“Yeah. Good idea.”

* * *

  
Frisk woke up a few hours later, feeling well rested for the first time in years. They yawned, sitting up and rubbing their eyes. Looking over they heard Flowey yawn as he also woke up and rubbed his eyes. “Ugh why the heck am I tired when I didn’t do anything…?” he grumbled making Frisk shake their head as they pulled their hood back up. They picked up Flowey and headed into the dining room. Toriel wasn’t sitting in her chair this time, but the fire was going and they heard her doing something in the kitchen. Frisk set Flowey on the table and sat down, waiting for Toriel to return so they could finally get some answers.

As much as Frisk enjoyed spending time here, they really had to continue forward. They had to try and find some answers. They glanced at Flowey. Maybe find some answers for him too along the way.

“Did you sleep well, my child?” Toriel asked as she set a plate of a slice of pie in front of Frisk along with a cup of tea. Frisk nodded and their stomach grumbled loudly, crying out for food. “I wasn’t sure if you liked cinnamon or butterscotch, so I made both.” Frisk took a bite, the sweet taste was so perfect that they wanted to cry. When was the last time they had a home cooked dessert like that? Let alone real food? Frisk ripped off a piece and offered it to Flowey who ate it without question. “Normally I make Snail Pie, but I figured you would like this better.” Flowey suddenly coughed and sputtered at the mention of snail pie and Frisk giggled. “Of course I also have chocolate in the fridge…”

“Thanks, but I’m not really a fan of chocolate.” Frisk said, devouring the rest of the pie and wondering if it would be too much to ask for a second piece. Toriel seemed surprised.

“Oh, you don’t? That's… odd. I thought you loved it. You were always complaining there wasn’t enough here…” Toriel said, seemingly lost in thought. Frisk and Flowey looked at each other.

“Toriel… do you think I’m someone else?” Frisk decided to be blunt and ask. Toriel seemed shocked at the words and laughed nervously.

“O-of course not. I simply…” she looked at Frisk who just looked back and sighed rubbing her head. “I’m sorry, my child. What was your name? I never did get to hear it,” Toriel asked, giving Frisk a very tired smile. Frisk felt horrible now for not introducing themselves sooner.  

“Frisk.”

“What a lovely name.” Toriel complimented, deciding to stare at her untouched cup of tea. “You just remind me of someone, someone that is long gone. I just… I just got so lost in the memories, I didn’t even realize what I was doing…” she let out a deep sigh and looked at Frisk. “But, you are welcome to stay Frisk. My home is your home.”

“Thank you Toriel… but…” Frisk hesitated. “I have to leave.” A hand slammed down on the table causing both Frisk and Flowey to jump.

“You can’t!” Toriel cried out, desperation in her voice and she gasped, realizing what she did. “I’m… it's dangerous out there, my child. The world outside these Ruins hunt humans and all the monsters are _changing_. It’s... it's much safer here.”

“You know that the Ruins are getting corrupted too,” Flowey suddenly said and Toriel looked over at him. She seemed to want to say something, but nodded solemnly, knowing Flowey was right.

“Toriel… I… Thank you so much for your kindness, but you have to understand that there is a good reason I have to keep going. I need answers. Humans on the surface are suffering from a plague that is killing us off. They say Monsters are the the ones to ‘curse’ us and if it's true, I have to find a way to end that curse. If it helps, I have the power to defend myself against those corrupted monsters.” Frisk said, trying to appease Toriel as best as they can. Toriel looked right at them, her expression slowly realizing what Frisk just said.

“May I see your soul Frisk?” Toriel suddenly asked and Frisk nodded, allowing Toriel to gently expose their soul for everyone to see. The red heart glowed brightly in the room, and Toriel looked over it for a long while before letting Frisk have it back. “You have a complete soul Frisk. That's more dangerous than you realize.” Toriel said, her voice stern. Frisk nodded.

“I know, but…” Frisk touched their wrist, thinking about the fact that their skin was slowly turning grey. “I have to try.”

Toriel noticed the motion and she eyed Frisk for a moment, thinking back to when she had checked on Frisk during their nap and noticed a grey line slowly spread along the human’s wrist. She straightened and picked up her cup of tea, taking a sip. The sound of crackling fire filled the heavy silence before Toriel placed her cup back down and looked at Frisk seriously. “I can’t give you all the answers you need, I realize that now. I don’t know enough to help you or to give you a reason why Humans are suffering. The only thing I can tell you is that **Asgore** is the one you need to meet if you want those answers.” Toriel grew angry at the mention of his name. “I can’t expect him to be sane not with how the Underground has been turning out lately. Most likely, you will have to fight him. He is after human SOULs and with yours well… it won't be easy.” Toriel shook her head. “But, if you have the power to stop this madness from spreading further…then I must let you try. Perhaps you are what we need. Our last angel of hope.”

Flowey seemed to perk up at the words and Frisk shook their head.

“I’m no angel, Toriel…”

“No. But you might just be able to do something. I have to accept that your fate is in your own hands Frisk.” she stood, her expression determined as she made her way down the hall. Frisk quickly grabbed Flowey, who wrapped around Frisk’s arm, and followed after, heading down the set of stairs where it lead to another long hallway. “Just remember Frisk, the world out there is not like it is here. The Monsters will be brutal, they will be changed… corrupted against their own will and forced to do things they never wanted to.” Toriel stopped as she reached a large door and turned to face Frisk. Her expression turned sad and she pulled Frisk close, hugging the human tight against her. Frisk hugged back just as tightly, wanting to take in all of this lonely mother’s hug. Who knows when they would ever get another chance?

“Thank you so much,” Frisk whispered, feeling Toriel shake in their hug. Even if they spent such a short amount of time together, Frisk could feel Toriel’s love so strongly that it was only natural to want to hug her tight and never let go. Toriel finally pulled back and gave Frisk a loving smile before taking Frisk’s right hand and holding onto it gently.

“Frisk… remember. Your power is strong… but with this kind of power, there is always a price to pay. Please only use this power if you really have to. Alright?” Toriel said and Frisk nodded. “Good.” She turned to look at Flowey who had wrapped himself back on Frisk’s arm. “Flowey, please take care of Frisk. I’m trusting you to look after each other.” Flowey opened his mouth to say something but instead seemed to think better of it and nodded. Toriel smiled approvingly and turned back to face the door, her hands covered with flames. She directed the flames towards the door and suddenly the door became encased in it, a white light suddenly flashed and the door cracked open. “I have temporarily removed the protective barrier so you both can cross over. Once you leave… you cannot come back inside. Please, be careful,” Toriel said, walking down the hall towards the house. She glanced back once, as if wanting to keep the image of them there a little while longer, before quickly turning and heading back upstairs.

“Well… this is it,” Flowey said, looking at the door. “You sure you want to go forward?” Flowey asked, it had been a long time since he was outside of the Ruins, and to be honest, he wasn’t sure even he was ready. Frisk felt determination rise within them and placed a hand over their chest, feeling their heartbeat.  

“Yes, I’m very sure.” They felt their SOUL respond and a comforting feeling washed over them making them feel like they didn’t have anything to worry about. They took a deep breath and walked forward through the door, not looking back once as it shut behind them, sealing their fate.

Cold air greeted them the second Frisk stepped through and they quickly used their scarf to covered their mouth and nose, already shivering at the cold. Fresh snow crunched under their boots and Frisk could only look in awe. They hadn’t seen pure white snow before, the snow they got on the surface was always black and corrupted by the black rain. “Oh my god, it's cold!” Flowey said, shivering from his place on Frisk’s arm. Frisk quickly wrapped the end of their scarf around Flowey so he could have some heat. He didn’t say thank you, but his face told Frisk well enough that he was grateful.

Frisk decided the best option was to continue ahead, maybe see if they could find a town or something ahead. They walked down the path, passing by a large heavy stick that was on the ground. “Ha, good thing you can make your own weapons huh? Cause I doubt you could do anything with a stick.” Flowey said, making Frisk roll their eyes. The sound of something snapped behind them and Frisk whirled around, the thick stick they had just passed was snapped in pieces. Like something had crushed it like it was nothing. “Uh… Frisk. I suddenly have a bad feeling…” Flowey said, clear panic in his voice.

Frisk tried to remain the calm one out of the two by walking a little faster, but they whirled around again when they heard the sound of footsteps behind them. Nothing was there and Frisk decided to break out into a run. They stopped by a large wooden bridge and hesitated to cross even though there was plenty of room. “Frisk what are you doing! Go!” Flowey demanded, looking over Frisk’s shoulder.

“The bridge looks like it’ll fall apart Flowey!” Frisk yelled back. The bridge was covered in ice and most of the wood was rotten that Frisk was afraid that it’ll collapse the second they step on it.

“Frisk! Lookout!” Flowey suddenly screamed and they quickly turned, but it was too late.

There was a loud sound of something crunching and Frisk could only stare straight ahead in horror as they saw their soul sitting on top of a bone. A long bone that was currently through Frisk’s chest, like it had just come out of the ground and attacked them from behind. Blood stained the white snow as Frisk’s mind finally caught up with them, and they shakily touched the bone. “Sorry human.” a voice said, as tears fell from Frisk’s eyes when they realized what was happening. A bony hand reached out and grabbed Frisk’s soul, holding it in his palm, as the figure underneath the blue hoodie looked at Frisk with one glowing blue eye. “Nothing personal,” he said and snapped his fingers. The bone in Frisk’s chest disappeared and Frisk fell over, no longer able to support their own weight.

“Frisk! Frisk!!!” Flowey was shouting, but soon enough his voice was becoming further away. Everything was becoming so far away.

“I need your SOUL more than you do,” the unknown voice said, the sound of his footsteps walking away from Frisk’s dying body. Flowey was shouting, but Frisk already closed their eyes. They couldn’t survive from this. This was impossible.

_NO! Get up! Get up, Frisk! You must stay Determined!_

Yes. That’s right. They couldn’t die here. There was so much they had to do. They could **not** **_die_ ** **here.**

Glowing red eyes snapped open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :) Boy that was a long one wasn't it? I hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> [Frisk without their hoodie](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/dc/1f/30/dc1f30c8950562da459cd27b1fe37953.jpg)  
> I really like this artist interpretation, its not related to my work at all, I just really like this picture and found it fitting to how I see Frisk.  
> [Frisk's Regular Outfit](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/21/60/f5/2160f5e857861e8a41e93e000bfc17b4--apocalypse-fashion-post-apocalypse.jpg)


End file.
